INSOLE Seventeen version
by FALLINHEON
Summary: [REMAKE FICT] [1ST SEVENTEEN'S FICT DEBUT] Cuman kisah si pendek Wonwoo yang suka sama Mingyu; temannya yang setinggi tiang bendera. Mari dibaca dan di review. -"Lihat! aku baru membeli insole dan sekarang aku memakainya, jadi aku tidak terlihat pendek lagi."- TAGS : #SEVENTEEN #WONWOO #MINGYU #MEANIECOUPLE #1STDEBUTFICT


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** ABOUT **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** JEON WONWOO & KIM MINGYU

 **INSOLE**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Length : Oneshoot, Drabble.**

 **Genre : Angst, Yaoi,School life.**

 **Rating : Teen. PG [13+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s) : 6666 words**

 **Page(s) : 18 pages**

 **Writted since : Oct– 25 - 2015 till Oct- 25 – 2015.**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Jeon Wonwoo** **&** **Kim Mingyu** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 _ **"**_ _ **Terimakasih Mingyu, kau telah mengajariku bagaimana kau tidak menyakiti orang yang mencintaimu walaupun kau tidak mencintai orang itu."**_

 ** _"_** ** _Lihat ! aku baru membeli insole dan sekarang aku memakainya, jadi aku tidak terlihat pendek lagi."_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, burung burung bernyanyi riang dengan setiap pasangannya, sinar mentari yang hangat mulai menari nari diatas pipi gembul seorang pemuda yang tengah meringkuk didalam selimutnya. Bunyi alarm di ponselnya mau tidak mau membuatnya terbangun dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Ia bersiap sekolah.

Di rasa sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, pria kecil itu mennyambar roti bakar yang sudah ia buat tadi dan langsung melahapnya. Memenuhi kebutuhan isi perutnya agar ia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya disekolah dengan baik. Tidak terlalu nikmat memang, hanya berisi selai _strawberry_ dan keju kesukaannya. Hanya untuk sekedar mengisi tenaga di pagi hari.

"Hah, sudah jam setengah delapan pagi. Kau harus bergegas." Pemuda imut itu segera menyambar tas, kunci apartemen, dan juga sepatunya. Ia terlihat agak kesulitan saat ia mengenakan sepatunya. Entahlah.

 _*Flashback start*_

 _"Mingyu ! tolong ambilkan buku itu." pinta pemuda mungil itu pada temannya yang dipanggil Mingyu tadi. mendapat tugas resensi buku di perpustakaan memang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Terlebih jika buku yang dicarinya berada di rak yang paling atas. Ia akan segera merutuki dirinya dan segala tentang tinggi badannya yang terlampau imut untuk ukuran anak SMA. Ia akan selalu meminta bantuan sahabat baiknya._

 _"Makanya tumbuh keatas Jeon, Bukan kesamping." Sindir Mingyu dengan sebelah tangannya menggapai buku yang dimaksud._

 _"Aku tidak gemuk dan terimakasih."_

 _"Aku dengar di internet ada yang menjual Insole, Jeon. kau bisa mencobanya." Saran Mingyu._

 _"Apa itu Insole?."_

 _"Haish, kau tidak tau?."_

 _Wonwoo mengangguk pasti._

 _"Insole itu sesuatu sepeti bantalan karet yang kau letakkan didalam sepatumu agar kau terlihat lebih tinggi."_

 _"Apakah memakai itu ada efek sampingnya?."_

 _"Entahlah, aku pikir itu sama seperti kau memakai sepatu hak tinggi pada wanita."_

 _Dan sore harinya setelah kejadian itu, pria mungil itu langsung membelinya._

 _*Flashback done*_

"Pagi, Mingyu !" Sapa seseorang. Dia dengan tiba tiba menepuk bahu Mingyu dengan brutal, padahal Mingyu sedang melamun entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang merasa dipanggil pun menengok, sebenarnya dengan ia tidak menengok ke belakang, ia juga tahu siapa yang biasanya akan menyapanya pagi pagi saat disekolah.

"Pagi , pendek." Satu umpatan lolos keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Anak tadi hanya menyikutnya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan panggilan barusan.

"Ish, aku baru membeli _insole_ dan sekarang aku memakainya, jadi aku tidak terlihat pendek lagi _._ dan aku sudah sama tingginya denganmu asal kau tahu saja !" pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Terserah.." Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali kedalam kegiatan melamunnya. Anak tadi yang kesal karena Mingyu mengejeknya dan sekarang ia akan balas dendam, dengan sengaja ia memeluk Mingyu agar ia bisa mendapat perhatian Mingyu. Mingyu hanya diam menerima pelukannya. menurutnya, ia sudah biasa menerima pelukan dari anak tadi setiap kali Mingyu mengacuhkannya.

"Mingyu, sehabis istirahat nanti aku duduk denganmu sampai bel pulang yah.." pinta anak tadi dengan berbisik. Mingyu sedikit merinding ketika menerima terpaan nafas hangat anak tadi ditelinganya.

"Siap ,Wonwoo- _ah_." Mingyu mengangguk sedikit. Oh anak tadi Wonwoo namanya.

.

.

.

"MINGYU ! BELIKAN AKU _ICE_ _LEMON_ _TEA_ YA !." Perintah—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Wonwoo heboh meminta Mingyu yang sedang berbaris di _stand_ minuman sembari menunggu gilirannya. Kenapa Wonwoo tidak mengantri saja sama seperti apa yang Mingyu lakukan?. Sederhana saja jawabannya; Wonwoo malas untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk dan posisinya yang nyaman dan tentu saja Mingyu tidak keberatan jika ia menyuruhnya hanya untuk sekedar membeli _Iced_ _lemon_ _tea_.Mingyu hanya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan itu membuat Wonwoo senyum senyum tak karuan.

"YA ! YA ! YA ! KENAPA KAU MAKAN BERANTAKAN SEKALI SIH? LIAT MULUTMU ITU !." Oceh –ah lebih tepatnya Wonwoo berteriak dengan hebohnya saat ia membersihkan mulut Mingyu yang sedikit penuh dengan saus _bulgogi_ yang sedang ia makan.

"Kau berisik sekali, Jeon. Apa kau tidak takut pita suaramu putus jika berteriak seperti itu?." Jawab Mingyu santai yang rela membiarkan mulutnya terkena sapuan tisu yang sedang dipegang Wonwoo.

"Biarkan, lagipula aku hanya peduli padamu." Wonwoo berdusta. Simpan pertanyaan kalian kenapa Wonwoo berkata dusta.

.

.

.

Siang itu cuaca menjadi sangat kelas sudah diberitahukan oleh guru lain bahwa guru Kim tidak bisa mengajar karena beliau sakit. Tentu itu adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia siakan Dan tidur dikelas adalah pilihan terbaik

" _Hoaaaam_ , Guru Kim tidak mengajar dan aku mengantuk, bolehkah aku meminjam pahamu sebentar untuk tidur?." Pinta Wonwoo yang sedang duduk bersampingan dengan Mingyu diatas meja.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil bangku lagi dan tidur diatas bangku saja?." Sopan sekali Mingyu, menjawab pertanyaan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"TATAP LAWAN BICARAMU KETIKA SEDANG BERBICARA." Wonwoo mulai dengan aksi berteriak hebohnya. Dengan malas, Mingyu beralih kearah Wonwoo dan _BINGO !_ Mingyu melihat tatapan _puppy eyes_ Wonwoo seolah mengatakan ' _Oh please_ ~' dan tentu saja Mingyu tak bisa menolaknya. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, ia mengubah posisi duduk bersilang-nya dan meraih kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk dengan kakinya , bermaksud untuk menjadi tumpuan kaki Mingyu agar ia tidak pegal saat menahan bobot kepala Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, sayang" ucap Wonwoo dengan memberikan ekspresi seolah ingin mencium Mingyu dan menaruh kepalanya dengan santai di paha Mingyu yang menurut Wonwoo itu sangat empuk.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, menjijikkan." Mingyu kembali menatap layar ponselnya, Wonwoo hanya bisa memasang ekspresi murung mendapat balasan itu dari Mingyu.

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid mulai bersiap untuk pulang, tak terasa Wonwoo tertidur sudah hampir 2 jam , mengingat pelajaran guru Kim berada di jam terakhir. Wonwoo menggeliat sedikit dan melihat Mingyu yang masih setia dengan posisinya bersama ponselnya, bagaimana bisa? Itu yang sepertinya menjadi PR bagi Wonwoo hari ini.

"Kim, bagaimana kau bisa tak beranjak dari tempatmu tadi?." Tanya Wonwoo antusias selama perjalanan dalam bus.

"Sederhana saja, Jeon. Tadi aku meminta Minghao agar ia mengambil bantal dari ruang kesehatan dan pelan pelan menaruh kepalamu dibantal dan saat jam hampir berakhir aku kembali ke posisiku." Kau sudah menemukan jawaban dari PR mu, Jeon Wonwoo. Dan kau juga mendapat bonus cengiran Mingyu yang tampak bodoh itu dengan _V sign_ masih setia ditangan kananya. Wonwoo cemberut sekarang.

"Hahaha maafkan aku , Jeon. Tapi siapa yang tidak pegal jika kau tertidur pulas diatas pahanya selama dua jam?." Tawa Mingyu mulai meledak. Wonwoo membuat pose berpikir. Mingyu benar, ia akan menderita sakit pada tulang pahanya jika saja Wonwoo terus tidur dipaha Mingyu selama dua jam.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku sangat mengantuk tadi. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Wonwoo sampai didepan halte yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia melambaikan tangan kearah bus yang sudah berjalan. Bermaksud melambaikan pada Mingyu walau Wonwoo tau Mingyu tak akan melihatnya.

Wonwoo berjalan Gontai kearah pintu kamarnya dan menekan kombinasi _password_ yang menjadi kunci keamanan kamarnya yang tercinta itu. Ia lalu menghempaskan tas-nya disofa dan berjalan untuk mengambil beberapa minuman _cola_ lalu berjalan lagi kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan tubuhnya, kini ia yang menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa empuk tadi dan memeriksa bukunya, ia ingat jika ada tugas tadi dari Guru Lee, si guru fisika menyebalkan yang menurutnya sangat galak itu, tapi Wonwoo tak pernah takut dengan siapapun kecuali dengan tuhannya.

Merasa ada beberapa soal yang tidak dapat ia kerjakan, Ia lalu merampas ponselnya dengan kasar ,ia akan meminta bantuan seseorang. Pemadam kebaran? Tidak mungkin, bidan bersalin? Untuk apa ia memanggil bidan?, dukun santet? _Hell!_ Yang benar saja _._ ah ia tau, ia akan meminta bantuan Mingyu layaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Tanto Wiyahya dalam acara ' _who wants to be milyarder'_ . Okey mulai kacau sepertinya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ~" Mingyu membuka suara duluan. Suara _baritone_ miliknya mulai meracuni pendengaran Wonwoo.

" _YEOBOSEYO_ ~ MINGYU- _AH_ APAKAH ITU KAU?." Mulai lagi deh kebiasaan Wonwoo.

"Ah tentu, Wonwoo. Ada apa?." Balas Mingyu dengan sedikit menjauhkan ponsel yang ia pegang dari telinganya.

"KAU SUDAH MENGERJAKAN TUGAS DARI GURU LEE? KALAU SUDAH, AKU INGIN MELIHATNYA, BEBERAPA NOMOR SAJA YANG AKU BELUM KERJAKAN , KAU FOTO SAJA DAN KIRIM LEWAT LINE, OKEY. SELAMAT MALAM." Wonwoo menutup panggilannya dan Jantung Wonwoo tak dapat berdetak dengan tenang. Mingyu hanya geleng geleng kepala dan mulai menuruti perintah Wonwoo.

 _Ting ting ting…_

Ada pesan masuk.. isinya beberapa foto lembar tugas Mingyu yang sudah dikerjakan. Cepat sekali. Mingyu memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan paginya.._

Di depan gerbang sekolah, Mingyu sengaja ingin mengusili Wonwoo. ia tak habis pikir bagaimana sahabatnya itu benar benar membeli insole dan mengenakannya ke sekolah. Alih alih ingin jalan bersama menuju kelas, Mingyu dengan sengaja menghadang kaki Wonwoo dengan kakinya. Alhasil pemuda bergigi depan seperti kelinci itu jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah kejadian itu Mingyu hanya bisa melarikan diri terlebih dahulu menuju kelas.

"YA! KIM MINGYU KALAU KETEMU KAU AKAN KUHAJAR !,HUH!." Raungan Wonwoo mulai menggema disetiap sudut lorong yang ia lalui dan mendapat hadiah gratis berupa tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di lorong itu. Ia mendapat tatapan aneh itu bukan karena ia berlari dan meneriaki nama Mingyu. Setiap murid disana sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan aneh Wonwoo setiap pagi; berlari dan meneriaki nama Mingyu. Tapi ada yang salah dari cara berjalan Wonwoo, ia seperti habis berlari _sprint_ 3 kilometer padahal jarak gerbang sekolah sampai lorong tidak sampai 3 meter. Kaki Wonwoo seakan menahan sesuatu yang berat di dalam sepatunya. Persetan dengan itu semua. Ia akan menghajar Mingyu jika sudah dikelas, pikir Wonwoo.

"HEH! KAU! Hhaahh.. Hhaah." Wonwoo berusaha menetralkan nafasnya saat melihat seseorang yang memang sudah menjadi targetnya sejak tadi.

"Apa?."

Wonwoo sedikit tercekat mendapat jawaban super pelit dari Mingyu

"YAK! KARENA KAU, KAKIKU RASANYA HAMPIR PATAH." Mingyu sudah tau akibat dari ia mengacuhkan Wonwoo. Kali ini ia sengaja ingin menggoda Wonwoo.

"KALAU KAU TUMBUH TINGGI SECARA ALAMI TANPA IN—hmmph" Wonwoo dengan secepat kilat membekap mulut Mingyu tak membiarkan ia meneruskan kata kata yang bisa membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan satu kelas, mungkin satu sekolah.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau tidak akan membocorkan soal _insole_ di sepatuku ,aku mohon." Pinta Wonwoo dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ -nya. Mingyu menarik seringaian nakalnya. Mencium bau gelagat tidak baik Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya bisa menelan _saliva_ -nya kasar

"Apa saja , _heum_?." Mingyu sedikit mengelus rambut Wonwoo. Tamat riwayatmu, Jeon Wonwoo!.

"Saat akhir liburan musim panas nanti, Ibuku akan pergi ke Busan untuk seminggu, jadilah pengasuhku." Cerocos Mingyu dengan entengnya. Wonwoo membuat pose berpikir, ia akan sangat senang jika bisa hanya berdua dengan Mingyu, tapi disisi lain Mingyu pasti tak akan membiarkan Wonwoo hanya bermain dan bermalas malasan dirumahnya. Mungkin Wonwoo akan jadi pesuruhnya?. Ah itu kemungkinan terburuk kedua yang pernah ia pikirkan setelah ia memikirkan hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan bersama Mingyu.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat saat perjanjian laknat tersebut terjadi dan sekarang saatnya Wonwoo menepati janjinya tersebut.

 _In last summer_ ~

"Nah, ayo masuk." Ajak Mingyu sembari membuka knop pintu kamarnya. Membuat seseorang yang sedang dalam tarikannya sedikit terlonjak.

"ASTAGA. MINGYU KENAPA BISA BERANTAKAN? MEMANG IBUMU BERANGKAT JAM BERAPA?." Wonwoo histeris melihat isi kapal pecah –baca;kamar Mingyu. Dengan berhiaskan baju kotor Mingyu tadi pagi tak sempat ia cuci. Beberapa komik yang tercecer di lantai. Bungkus makanan ringan yang masih setia berada di atas ranjang.

"Jam 3 pagi. Nah, pengasuhku yang baik hati, bisa kau bantu merapihkan ini semua?." Cengiran bodoh Mingyu menyambut kedatangan sebuah keringat imajiner yang kini seolah tergambar jelas di kening Wonwoo.

 _3 jam kemudian.._

Wonwoo merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk milik keluarga Kim. Ia dengan lancangnya menaikan kakinya ke sisi sofa yang satunya. Persetan dengan sopan santun. Wonwoo sempat memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum Mingyu dengan girangnya duduk disamping kepala Wonwoo.

"Kau sangat lelah ya ?." Tanya Mingyu dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Menurutmu?." Jawab Wonwoo ketus. Ia hampir saja terjatuh dari posisinya karena terlonjak hebat. Sebuah tisu dengan halusnya menyapu kening Wonwoo yang berhiaskan peluh dan pelakunya ternyata seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Kau mau minum apa?." Tanya Mingyu ramah tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang masih bertengger di kening Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin sirup kalau kau punya." Alih alih menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada dipipinya, Wonwoo malah menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu seolah olah meremehkannya. Tanpa _ba bi bu_ lagi, Mingyu melesat ke dapur dan membawa dua gelas sirup rasa jeruk dingin dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Hehe, terimakasih. Kau baik sekali." Wonwoo terkekeh sedikit dan mulai menyesap sirupnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau betah menjadi pengasuhku selama ibuku di _Busan_ hahahahaha." Mingyu tertawa nista dan Wonwoo seharusnya tau dari awal. Ada udang dibalik batu.

.

.

.

7 hari penderitaan sekaligus modus tertentu yang dilakukan Wonwoo telah berlalu.

Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya akan remuk jika ia dipaksa menjadi pengasuh Mingyu lagi walaupun hanya beberapa hari. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mau membuat perjanjian lagi dengan Mingyu jika menyangkut tentang sesuatu menjadi pengasuhnya.

Wonwoo bangkit dari kegiatan melepaskan penatnya setelah ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan telah masuk. Dari ibunya ternyata.

 _From : Ibu_

 _Wonwoo-ah, ibu sudah membuat persetujuan dengan ayahmu, ibu akan membawamu ke Swiss saat kenaikan kelas tahun tahun ini dan tinggal bersekolah disini,Bersama ibu. Bagaimana? Ibu akan menjemputmu empat hari kedepan saat kau sudah mengurus kepindahanmu. Ibu mencintaimu._

Kali ini Wonwoo benar benar tidak bisa berkutik saat ibunya memintanya bersekolah di Swiss . sudah empat tahun Wonwoo selalu mengundur waktu keberangkatan ketika ibunya meminta dirinya untuk bersekolah disana. Menurut Wonwoo, ia hanya butuh waktu yang tepat. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat dilihat dari pesan ibunya yang berbunyi sama sejak tahun yang 1 lalu.

Wonwoo sedikit meremas ujung rambutnya. ia sibuk memikirkan apakah ia harus memberitahukan perasaannya dan soal kepindahannya ke Swiss kepada Mingyu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari yang menurut Wonwoo menyenangkan berlalu, kini tiba waktunya ia mengurus apa yang seharusnya ia urus setelah liburan musim panas ini. Kali ini ia bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu dan mengatakan soal kepindahannya. Entahlah, tapi Wonwoo pikir ia sudah siap akan segala resiko yang akan ia terima. Toh, jika Mingyu juga memendam perasaan padanya, ia tak akan bisa bersama Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo berniat akan mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya pada Mingyu hari ini di taman belakang sekolah.

"Selamat Pagi, Kim Mingyu" Sapa Wonwoo dengan ceria. Sebenarnya ia hanya berpura pura agar ia terlihat aneh seperti biasanya.

"Pagi, tinggi tipu tipu." Mingyu terkekeh kecil. Entah ia mendapat wangsit darimana sehingga julukan itu terdengar pas sekali jika ia mengatakannya didepan Wonwoo.

"Kau jahat _yeah_.." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya. "Eum.. bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke taman belakang sekolah saat pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana?." Pinta Wonwoo dengan memelas yang pasti Mingyu tak bisa menolaknya.

"Terserah, tapi aku tak akan mau jika pulang terlalu larut."

.

.

.

"AYO! DASAR KAKI PENDEK!" Mingyu berteriak sepanjang lorong mengejek Wonwoo yang terus berusaha mengejarnya. Yang merasa diejek hanya sedikit membenarkan posisi _backpack_ nya yang memang sudah tak beraturan saat ia berlari tadi dan kembali mengejar target yang ada didepannya.

"TADI KAU YANG MENGAJAKKU TAPI KAU SENDIRI JALANNYA SANGAT LAMBAT" Wonwoo mulai mendekati Mingyu dan. oke, Mingyu terlihat sangat bodoh dengan leletan lidah dan hidungnya yang mengkerut bermaksud memberi Wonwoo wajah mengejeknya..

"YA ! KAU ! KAU SEHARUSNYA TI—." Dengan secepat kilat, Mingyu membekap mulut Wonwoo dan memberi isyarat untuk tidak boleh berbicara

Wonwoo dan Mingyu segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengantar Wonwoo ketaman belakang sekolah,mereka tiba tiba berhenti saat melihat dua sejoli sedang bercumbu dengan nafsunya menyalurkan hasrat masing masing di depan loker lorong menuju ke taman belakang.

Yang aneh dari kejadian tadi adalah pelakunya merupakan sesama SISWA sekolah mereka dan mempunyai predikat sebagai senior kelas mereka.

"Itu kan.. senior Seungcheol dan senior Junghan.. mereka—." Mingyu mulai angkat bicara dengan amat sangat pelan saat omongannya terpotong.

" _Gay_.." lanjut Wonwoo "Apakah kau tidak mengetahuinya? Sudah lama gosipnya beredar luas disekolah ini."

"Mereka menjijikkan." Mingyu menatap horror sebentar dua sejoli tadi dan dengan segera berbalik arah sembari menarik tangan Wonwoo menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Entah mengapa, hati Wonwoo merasa seperti mencelos saat Mingyu mengatakan kalimat sederhana tadi. Entahlah, Wonwoo rasanya ingin pulang dan menangis sekencang kencangnya sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menghempaskan dirinya secara kasar di atas sofa empuknya. Ia sedikit mengerang frustasi saat tau Rencana-nya gagal total. Dan terdapat fakta bahwa sepertinya Mingyu normal dan tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo mennyukainya bahkan saat masih di _junior_ _high_ _school_.

Ia mengambil bantal sofa disampingnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. bantal itu mulai terlihat basah. Wonwoo bingung dengan siapa ia akan menumpahkan segala perasannya ini. Ia mungkin hanya punya bantal itu sebagai penenangnya. Ia sangat menyesalkan ketika ibu-nya menawarkan untuk ikut pindah ke Swiss sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Ia menyesal karena memilih tetap tinggal karena ada Mingyu yang mungkin akan membuatnya bahagia. Walau kenyataan pahit bahwa Mingyu menyakiti hati Wonwoo secara tidak langsung. Ia masih terisak. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mengenang masa masa menyenangkan yang ia lalui bersama Mingyu. Ia tidak mau jauh dari Mingyu. Tapi semakin ia dekat dengan Mingyu. Ia akan merasa sangat sakit. Dan mungkin 'sedikit menjauh' dari Mingyu akan membuatnya baik baik saja. Walau dalam artian 'sedikit menjauh' itu jarak dari Korea sampai Swiss.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Mingyu merasa ada yang kurang pagi ini. Ia menengok sedikit kearah bangku Wonwoo ke belakang. Kemana si tinggi tipu tipu itu? Biasanya ia akan datang tak lama setelah ia datang. Ini sudah sepuluh menit dari ia duduk tapi Wonwoo belum juga muncul.

Sekarang ,mari kita tengok keadaan si tinggi tipu tipu tadi. Ia terlihat kerepotan dengan berkas berkas –yang sepertinya berat—yang ada dalam gendongannya. Belum lagi _paper bag_ tambahan yang tersampir di tangan kanannya, menambah kesan 'repot' yang menempel pada makhluk mungil tersebut.

"Pagi, Jeon." Sapa Mingyu ramah saat Wonwoo dengan kesan repotnya tadi masuk tanpa menghiraukan Mingyu.

"Hmm.." hanya gumaman saja dirasa cukup untuk membalas sapaan Mingyu setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapat respon dingin dari Wonwoo. Tumben sekali Wonwoo sedikit mengacuhkannya. Ah mungkin ia kerepotan. Memang itu kan kenyatannya?.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Wonwoo terus melihat isi surat pindah sekolah dan—tunggu , Wonwoo ingin pindah sekolah? Apakah ia sudah memberitahu Mingyu akan perasaan yang ia pendam selama bertahun tahun itu?—. Semua itu dapat dibuktikan dengan semua berkas yang sedang ia lihat lihat. Ia baru saja mendapat cap sekolah dan tanda tangan dari kepala sekolahnya untuk surat pindah sekolah dan juga beberapa _pass photo_ untuk paspor , tiket menuju Swiss serta surat keterangan pindah kewarganegaraan. Intinya, Wonwoo ingin pindah dari Korea.

"Ibuku akan menjemputku di bandara. Lusa pagi jam 8 pagi." Gumam Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Jeon, apa kau tidak mau istirahat denganku?." Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang melamun. Niatnya sih ingin mengajak Wonwoo untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah berdemo ingin diisi.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak bisa berlama lama dikantin." Tidak salahkan Menghabiskan waktu sebentar sebelum Wonwoo tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan sahabat yang sangat ia cintai itu ? walau sepertinya itu akan membuat Wonwoo tambah teriris hatinya.

Mingyu pun menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit berlari kearah kantin dan menemukan kursi kosong yang akan mereka tempati.

"Jeon, ada apa?." Tanya Mingyu saat ia melihat Wonwoo melamun lagi.

"Ah, apanya yang ada apa?." Dengan bodohnya, Wonwoo membalikkan pertanyaan Mingyu."

"Apa kau baik baik saja?."

"Tentu." Wonwoo berkata dusta

' _Tidak akan pernah baik, Kim_.' Batinnya.

Setelah larut dalam kedaan hening selama makan siang, Wonwoo mulai mengambil ancang ancang untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan Mingyu. Melihat gelagat itu, dan dengan sigap, Mingyu menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menatapnya intens.

"Kau mau kemana?." Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo tanpa melepas pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa berlama lama dikantin." Bentak Wonwoo tanpa menoleh kearah Mingyu. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Mingyu tapi nihil. Mingyu terlalu kuat menahannya.

"TATAP LAWAN BICARAMU, JEON WONWOO." Wonwoo agak terkejut. Selama ini Mingyu belum pernah meninggikan nada bicaranya kepada Wonwoo atau bahkan membentaknya seperti ini. Ia masih kolot untuk tidak menatap orang yang ia cintai tersebut, karena mungkin pertahanan Wonwoo akan runtuh dengan segera saat ia menatap Mingyu. Ia melihat peluang untuk lolos dari genggaman tangan Mingyu. Disaat Mingyu lengah, dan dengan sekali hentakan, genggaman Mingyu terlepas dan Wonwoo segara pergi dari kantin. Menutup mulutnya agar isakan kecilnya tak terdengar oleh orang orang yang ia lewati. Ia berlari kearah kamar mandi bermaksud menghapus sisa air mata yang memang sudah meleleh sejak Mingyu menahannya dikantin sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen yang tersisa sebelum kepindahannya.

.

.

.

Anak laki laki itu terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa lapis pakaian yang mulai ia masukan kedalam koper besar disampingnya dan juga sibuk melancarkan gerakan jari pada layar ponsel pintarnya. Bermaksud bahwa ia akan menghubungi Ibunya. Ia ingin mengabari Ibunya bahwa ia sudah siap di tahun ini, waktu yang menurutnya tepat untuk ikut Ibunya menetap di luar negeri. Menjauh dari semua kenangan manisnya di Korea. Menjauh dari sumber kebahagiaan sekaligus sumber sakit hatinya dari dulu. Menurutnya, semuanya akan baik baik saja jika ia tidak berada di Korea. Ia yakin orang ia cintai-nya tersebut akan baik baik saja tanpa kehadiran dirinya walau Wonwoo merasakan kebalikannya. Ia tidak akan baik baik saja tanpanya.

"Hahh.. Kau harus siap Wonwoo. Kau harus baik baik saja." Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari kebali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia tau betul ia butuh penyemangat tapi untuk sekarang ia merasa cukup bahwa dia dapat menjadi penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _To : Ibu._

 _Ibu, aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan sekolahku untuk tahun ini. Ibu akan menjemputku di bandara besok 'kan ? ibu tak boleh terlambat. Aku tidak suka menunggu, Ibu tau itu. Aku mencintaimu , bu._

 _SEND.._

Ah , Wonwoo ingat. Kemarin. Rencananya gagal total. Ia berniat kembali untuk memberitahukan Mingyu tentang perasaannya . ia punya tempat yang tepat untuk menyatakannya jika di taman belakang sekolah gagal. Ia ingat jika besok hari sabtu dan ia tahu tempat favorit dirinya dan Mingyu ketika mereka masih smp untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai siang sehabis lari pagi di akhir pekan. Pohon maple dibelakang rumah kosong tua di dekat taman kota. Ya, Wonwoo akan mengajak Mingyu kesana untuk yang terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. Sedikit meremas ponselnya, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

' _Aku tidak boleh gagal kali ini._ ' Batin Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Tampak dari kejauhan sebatang pohon tua yang besar dengan daun rindang yang berwarna agak kecokelatan. Di bawahnya terdapat bangku taman yang mulai berkarat tapi sepertinya masih tetap kokoh untuk menahan berat badan orang yang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas sana. Lalu kini terlihat dua orang remaja pria dengan tinggi badan yang memang terlihat agak kontras mulai mendekati ke arah pohon tua itu. Sedang apa mereka berjalan ditengah dinginnya angin musim gugur seperti ini?. Wonwoo baru ingat Ini memang musim gugur. Wonwoo juga sangat ingat jika Mingyu sangat menyukai musim gugur.

Pria mungil itu mulai menarik nafasnya dalam. Membiarkan udara segar musim gugur itu memenuhi rongga paru parunya. Pria disampingnya juga tak mau kalah menikmati indahnya musim yang sangat ia sukai ini.

"Sudah lama ya kita sudah tidak kesini, Jeon." Pria tinggi itu mulai angkat bicara sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mengetahui fakta bahwa keadaan sekitarnya mulai tidak terawat dengan daun yang berguguran tercecer di pekarangan rumah tersebut. Ia memutar kembali ingatannya, Saat itu saat ia dan pria kecil disampingnya masih sering bersama mengunjungi pohon maple itu menjelang ujian kelas akhir sekolah dasar. Keadaan di bawah pohon maple itu masih terawat walau berada di pekarangan belakang rumah kosong yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Ia masih sangat mengingat saat mereka baru pertama menemukan tempat itu. Ia dan pria mungil tadi selalu merawat dan membersihkan tempat itu dari sampah. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia sudah tidak berkunjung dan membersihkan tempat itu selama hampir 3 tahun.

"Lama sekali, Kim. Waktu itu kita sibuk menjelang masuk ke SMP." Pria mungil itu kini beralih menatap Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan 'putar ulang' memorinya.

"Kau tahu, Jeon? Aku sangat menyukai bau pohon maple ini ketika musim gugur berlangsung." Giliran Mingyu yang menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin. Membiarkan otaknya yang jenuh bisa tenang dengan aroma alami dari pohon maple tersebut.

"Kim.." panggil Wonwoo dengan sedikit bergetar. Mingyu berbalik menatap Wonwoo dan didapatinya bulir bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja kini tengah membendung di mata sipit Wonwoo. Mingyu sedikit terkejut. Ia tahu sepertinya Wonwoo sedang ada masalah akhir akhir ini tapi seperti apa tepatnya masalah yang Wonwoo hadapi, Mingyu tak mengetahuinya. Ia mulai merentangkan tangannya ke belakang pundak Wonwoo, bermaksud merangkul Wonwoo dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu merasa tenang.

"Ya? apa kau baik baik saja, Jeon?." Tangan Mingyu mulai bergerak mengusap usap punggung tegap Wonwoo. Tanpa dikomando, tangan Wonwoo mulai melingkar dipinggang Mingyu dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Mingyu. Wonwoo mulai terisak. Mingyu sedikit terkejut tapi ia maklumi. Mungkin memang Wonwoo sedang butuh pelukan setidaknya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah baik baik saja, Kim Mingyu. Hiks…" Suara isakan Wonwoo mulai terdengar walau sekeras apapun Wonwoo mencoba untuk menahannya. Semilir angin dan bau pepohonan yang mengingatkan masa lalu Mingyu belum menjadi penenang bagi Wonwoo.

"A—apa maksudmu, Jeon?." Mingyu sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya dan membalas pelukan Wonwoo.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM MINGYU !" Bentak Wonwoo dalam isak hanya terlihat _shock_ dengan Wonwoo yang masih sesenggukan di dadanya.

"Apakah kau selama ini tidak peka jika aku peduli padamu bahkan aku rela tersiksa dengan _insole_ yang aku pakai hanya untuk menambah tinggiku Karena aku mencintaimu KIM MINGYU." Tangisan Wonwoo mulai menjadi jadi dan ia masih setia dalam posisinya. Seolah ia tak mau kehilangan Mingyu untuk selamanya. Mingyu tidak bisa berkata apa apa, ia berpikir bahwa sebaiknya Wonwoo menumpahkan dulu semua perasaannya untuk membuatnya lebih baik dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara lagi.

"Hiks, aku tau perasanku ini salah, tapi kenapa kau rela membiarkan perasaanku tumbuh dan semakin membesar walau akhirnya ia akan meledak dan akan menyakitiku?." Kini Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap Mingyu . sebutir air mata sukses lolos dari bendungan yang berada di mata Mingyu, ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya menangis karena dirinya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti hatimu, Jeon." Beberapa kata mulai terlontar dari bibir tebal Mingyu walaupun agak terdengar bergetar tapi Wonwoo tetap masih bisa mendengarnya.

Wonwoo mulai melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum miris.

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengenalmu dan…" suara Wonwoo sedikit tercekat.

"Terimakasih telah mau mengenal _Gay_ menjijikkan sepertiku.." Wonwoo mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya sambil terus menutup mulutnya agar ia tak menangis lebih keras. Mingyu yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja hanya diam dan airmatanya mulai menganak sungai membelah pipi mulusnya.

Wonwoo berhenti sebentar dan berbalik ke arah Mingyu yang masih mematung di bangku taman itu.

"Kim?" Panggil Wonwoo dari kejauhan sembari mencoba tidak terisak.

"Ah, Ya?" Mingyu yang tersadar dari lamunannya dengan cepat menghapus air matanya saat ia melihat Wonwoo mulai kembali mendekat ke arahnya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya kita bertemu?." Tanya Wonwoo sembari menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Mingyu.

"Apa saja , Jeon." Mingyu sedikit terkejut, apa maksud dari yang terakhir mereka bertemu? . entahlah yang pasti sekarang Tangan kekar Mingyu mulai mengusap lembut surai kemerahan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendongak dan tersenyum tipis walau masih dihiasi bulir bening di sekitar matanya.

"Aku ingin bisa mencium pipimu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir. Jika kau mengijinkannya, datanglah besok ke bandara jam 8 pagi. Aku ada di Terminal 3E."

"A-apa ? memangnya kau akan pergi kemana ?." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Ah, aku tahu kau tidak akan mengijinkanku melakukannya. Kalau kau keberatan, tak apa. Kau tak perlu datang." Wonwoo tersenyum miris dan mulai melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih mematung disana.

.

.

.

Sinar rembulan dengan angkuhnya menggantung diatas langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Malam hari telah datang menjemput. Dan esok adalah hari yang sangat… _eum_ , entahlah Wonwoo tidak dapat mengatakan perasaannya tentang hari esok.

Wonwoo menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya begitu saja dikasur king size miliknya setibanya ia di apartemennya, bahkan ia tidak melepas sepatu dan jaket tebalnya yang masih setia melekat ditubuh mungilnya. Wonwoo mulai terisak lagi; Sakit dan lelah. Wonwoo butuh istirahat. Istirahat yang sangat panjang atau bahkan ia ingin beristirahat selama lamanya?. Wonwoo bukanlah orang bodoh.

Setelah ia merasa puas dengan mengeluarkan teriakannya yang tidak dapat terdengar –karena ia berteriak didalam bantal— ia menghampiri wastafel dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya bengkak, wajahnya memerah, ia kacau. Ia membuat pose berpikir sejenak. Ia berpikir apakah permintaan bodohnya akan dituruti Mingyu walau Wonwoo rasa ia sudah sering meminta permintaan yang bodoh pada Mingyu dan ia menyanggupinya. Wonwoo rasa permintaannya kali ini benar benar bodoh. Tertawa dengan tidak elitnya Wonwoo lalu kembali ke ranjang besarnya dan siap mengarungi lautan mimpi di tempat damai itu.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar dan sinarnya tanpa ijin menelisik masuk melalui celah jendela _apartement_ Wonwoo. Pria mungil itu menggeliat malas setelah ia merasa terusik karena kegiatan diatas ranjangnya terganggu oleh suara berisik. Dengan malas, ia meraih ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat yang ia tumpangi sedang mengalami _delay_. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya sejenak dan melihat jam digital di ponselnya. Pukul 6;30 pagi. Ia harus segara mandi dan pergi ke bandara secepatnya. Yaa walau ia tau ibunya akan telat. Tapi setidaknya ia berharap seseorang akan datang untuk yang terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. Wonwoo sangat pesimis jika Mingyu datang untuk memberikan salam perpisahan yang menyakitkan, apalagi ia jika ia mengijinkan Wonwoo mencium pipinya. Wonwoo pikir itu tidak mungkin.

Disini Wonwoo. Di dalam taksi yang sedang melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju _Incheon airport._ Ia memandangi keluar jendela dan didapatinya beberapa mobil yang melintas. Tidak begitu banyak memang, mengingat ini hari minggu karena kebanyakan warga _Seoul_ lebih suka berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda di hari minggu. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia melirik jumlah argo yang berada di monitor taksi tersebut. Andai saja jika hati Wonwoo mempunyai argo seperti itu. Yang dapat menghitung berapa banyak jumlah kenangan manis dan pahit bersama Mingyu , berapa banyak jumlah luka yang Mingyu buat di hati Wonwoo walau Mingyu tak menyadarinya, berapa banyak ia menyebut nama Mingyu dalam igauannya. Mungkin sudah banyak jumlah Won yang tertera di argo tersebut dan ia akan memberikan uangnya kepada Mingyu untuk memesan _steak_ sebanyak mungkin di restoran daging kesukannya dan Mingyu saat SMP. Huft, Wonwoo mengingat masa masa itu lagi. Dadanya kembali sesak. Dengan terburu buru ia merogoh kantong di samping kopernya dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan segera menghapus bendungan air mata yang sudah terbentuk saat ia mengingat memori itu lagi.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit taksi itu membelah jalanan Seoul, tibalah taksi itu didepan _Main gate Incheon airport_ yang sudah banyak di lalui beberapa turis asing dan juga warga Korea sendiri. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada paman supir taksi tersebut, Wonwoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati _Main gate_ tersebut sembari menyeret dua koper besarnya. Ia berhenti sebentar saat melewati _Security check_ sebelum akhirnya ia tiba di terminal 3E menunggu ibunya. Ditengoknya berkali kali ponsel _touchscreen_ -nya. Tidak ada pesan masuk. Tidak ada dari ibunya ataupun Mingyu. Ia melirik jam diponselnya , masih jam 06;55 pagi.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sebuah restoran atau _stand_ penjual makanan setelah perutnya berbunyi, berdemo meminta diisi. Wonwoo baru ingat jika ia berangkat terburu buru hinga ia lupa sarapan.

" _Honey grilled chicken rice_ dan _Medium Cheesy Mushroom Pizza_." Ujar Wonwoo saat seorang _waiter_ datang ke arahnya dengan catatan kecil ditangannya.

"Lalu minumnya?. Apakah _Pizza_ anda ingin untuk bawa pulang?." Tanya _waiter_ itu ramah.

"Minumnya aku mau eum.. _Large Cup of Iced Lemon tea_. Ah iya aku ingin _pizza_ -nya untuk dibawa pulang." Setelah _waiter_ itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengantarkan catatan pesanan Wonwoo ke dapur, Wonwoo lagi lagi mendesah berat. Lagi lagi ia memilih minum _Iced lemon tea_. Sekelebat wajah Mingyu saat Wonwoo berteriak heboh menyuruhnya membelikan _iced lemon tea_ terlintas dan itu membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri berusaha tidak mengingatnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mengisi perutnya, Wonwoo keluar dari restoran cepat saji tersebut sembari menyeret kembali dua koper besarnya menuju ruang tunggu _terminal_ _7E_ ditambah dengan sebuah kardus _pizza_ ia ia pesan tadi. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk kembali menengok keadaan ponselnya. Masih sepi. Belum ada pesan masuk. Jam di ponselnya menunjukan pukul 7;03 pagi.

"Aku harap kau datang, Kim. Mungkin kau tidak tau jika ini memang benar benar pertemuan terakhir kita jika kau datang." Gumam Wonwoo dengan menunduk. Merasa jika dirinya kembali dalam suasana mellownya —yang pasti akan berakibat jika air matanya akan meleleh lagi—,Wonwoo cepat cepat mendongak keatas dan tak membiarkan bulir bening itu jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya.

 _Di suatu tempat._

"Oh ayolah kemana kaus kakiku, _haish_ sial." Seorang pria tengah mondar mandir di teras rumahnya, berkali kali mengumpat tentang kaus kakinya yang tidak ketemu.

"Ah itu dia.." cengiran lebar pria itu melebar setelah matanya menangkap sebuah gumpalan benda hitam yang ternyata itu kaus kakinya diatas lemari sepatunya.

Pria tadi Nampak sudah selesai dengan sepatunya dan kini ia bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. ia menekan tombol _unlock_ _alarm_ yang bertengger indah di kunci mobilnya. Dengan terburu buru ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuannya.

"Ah, bodohnya aku. Aku lupa memberitahu Wonwoo." Punggung tangannya sendiri kini tengah mendarat di kening lebar pria tadi. Sembari memegang kemudi, ia menyentuh ponsel yang berada di tempat ponsel di mobilnya dan menyambungkannya dengan _earphone_ putih untuk segera membuat panggilan ke nomer Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Laki laki itu terlihat sedikit memejamkan matanya sebelum ia terlonjak sedikit dengan tidak elitnya karena ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Matanya berbinar melihat nama yang muncul di layarnya. ' _Pabo Mingyu is calling'_. Ia membuat pose berpikir untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia bingung apakah ia akan menjawab panggilan itu atau tidak. Ia takut jika ia menjawab panggilan itu ia akan tambah tidak bisa melupakan Mingyu karena suara _baritone_ khas-nya. Ia juga takut jika ia tidak menjawab panggilan itu dan ternyata Mingyu dalam perjalanan kesini atau ia sedang mencarinya karena Mingyu ingin mengabulkan permintaan bodoh Mingyu yang terkahir kalinya. Dengan berat hati ia menerima segala resiko dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ~." Sapa Wonwoo terlebih dulu.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Wonwoo- _ah_.. kau benar benar jadi ke bandara, huh?." Suara _baritone_ khas milik Mingyu mulai meracuni telinga Wonwoo.

"Ya, aku sudah di bandara."

"Ah, apakah aku telat?. Aku sedang menuju " terdengar kekehan kecil dari seberang telpon. Apa yang lucu menurutmu Mingyu?.

"APA?! APA KAU BERCANDA?." Jika tidak ada yang melihat, maka Wonwoo sudah lompat kegirangan dan menjerit saat itu juga. Mengingat ia sedang di tempat umum, Wonwoo hanya bisa sedikit berteriak.

"Aku dalam perjalanan. Ngomong ngomong ini baru jam 7;20 jadi aku harap aku tidak terlambat." Menghindari telinganya agar tidak tuli, Mingyu menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya. Ya walaupun ia sudah sering diteriaki seperti itu oleh Wonwoo.

"Ah, t-tidak kau tidak terlambat."

"Oke. Tunggu aku disana ya."

"Kim?." Wonwoo berkata lirih.

"Ya?,Jeon."

"Apakah kau akan mengabulkan permintaan ku yang pertama dan terakhir sebelum aku pergi?." Tanya Wonwoo dengan hati hati. Bodoh. Seharusnya Wonwoo sudah senang dan bersyukur jika Mingyu masih mau repot repot menemuinya.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, Jeon. Sampai ketemu." Jawab Mingyu pelan sembari menutup panggilannya.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa setibanya ia di _Incheon_ _Airport_ , ia terus berlari sembari mencoba menjaga jarak agar tidak menabrak penumpang yang lumayan banyak saat itu. Kini manik matanya menangkap sebuah objek manusia dengan kulit mulus seputih susu sedang duduk menunggu tepat dibawah _plang_ bertuliskan _Terminal_ _3E._ ia duduk dengan posisi menunduk dan dikawal oleh dua koper besar yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya. Mingyu makin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati objek yang ia lihat tadi. Kini Mingyu berada tepat dibalik punggung tegap Wonwoo. Mingyu mematung sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh pucuk kepala Wonwoo. Efek dari rasa galau atau memang Wonwoo terlalu berlebihan, ia terlonjak hebat dari duduknya dan secepat kilat menarik tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya untuk ia arahkan kedalam deretan gigi geliginya itu.

"Ah.. sakit." Mingyu sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Dengan cepat ia menarik kembali tangannya dari gigitan Wonwoo.

Seperti mengenal suara _baritone_ itu, Wonwoo berbalik dan benar saja, ia tengah melihat Mingyu sedang memegang punggung tangannya yang memerah dan terdapat bekas gigitan Wonwoo disana.

"Mi-Mingyu?." Panggil Wonwoo dengan tergagap. "A-aku minta maaf, aku kira kau orang kurang ajar yang menyentuh kepalaku." Kini Wonwoo panik. Ia segera meraih tangan Mingyu dan meniupinya. Berharap semoga rasa sakit yang Mingyu alami bisa hilang dengan tiupannya.

"Aku tidak apa apa, Jeon." Mingyu tersenyum cerah. "Yang membuatku sakit adalah ketika sahabatku akan pergi tanpa memberitahukanku ia akan pergi kemana dan berapa lama ia pergi." Tanpa diduga, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan tiupan Wonwoo dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Wonwoo sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Mingyu tapi hatinya seperti mencelos saat Mingyu mengatakan seolah ia tidak mau terpisah dengannya. Isakan kecil Wonwoo mulai terdengar. Mingyu bernisisiatif untuk mengusap punggung Wonwoo. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan pada Wonwoo agar ia menceritakan kemana ia akan pergi.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama ibuku di Swiss." Seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Mingyu, Wonwoo mulai angkat biacara. Mingyu sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, Wonwoo juga sering menceritakan bagaimana ibunya sering mengirimkan pesan selama tiga tahun berturut turut untuk menanyakan Wonwoo apakah ia siap untuk tinggal bersama ibunya di Swiss. Selama tiga tahun itu pula Wonwoo mengabaikan semua pesan itu dan mengatakan jika ia belum siap. Tapi Mingyu tidak tau pasti alasan mengapa Wonwoo belum siap untuk tinggal bersama ibunya.

"Ja-jadi itu benar. Itu adalah permintaanmu yang terakhir kali karena—." Mingyu tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena nafasnya tercekat. Bulir sebening kristal dengan angkuhnya mengalir di pipi Mingyu.

"Karena ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris. Di dapatinya airmata Mingyu yang mulai meleleh.

"Kau menjadi semakin jelek saat menangis, Kim." Dengan senyum yang masih dipaksakan, Wonwoo menghapus jejak airmata Mingyu dengan ibu jarinya. Kini tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan besar Mingyu.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak mau aku mencium pipimu, mendapat pelukan untuk yang terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan kau juga aku sudah sangat bersyukur." Wonwoo seolah mengerti jika Mingyu keberatan dengan permintaan bodohnya. Wonwoo semakin erat menggenggam tangan Mingyu dan menatapnya inten.

"Kim, apa kau lapar? Aku sudah membeli _pizza_. Tadinya aku ingin mema—." Wonwoo hendak mebalikkan tubuhnya sebelum Mingyu menariknya kembali dan sedikit meraih dagunya..

 _CHUP~_

Kini bibir tipis Mingyu dengan lancangnya mendarat tepat di bibir _pink_ _cherry_ milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo sangat terkejut. Perasaannya campur aduk antara senang, terharu, kaget, dan bingung saat Mingyu mulai melumat pelan bibirnya. Menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang Mingyu hanya sebatas sahabat dan sebagai bentuk terima kasih kepada Wonwoo atas segala kepeduliannya kepada Mingyu. Setelah larut dengan _first_ _kiss_ mereka masing masing, Wonwoo menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berwarna merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus. Sementara Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo bermaksud untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Kau tau ,Jeon?. Aku harap kau tidak salah paham tentang ciuman tadi. Aku hanya, _eum_ itu sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku karena kepedulianmu." Mingyu mulai angkat bicara. Wonwoo hanya diam. Persetan dengan kepedulian yang penting sekarang ia telah mendapat _first_ _kiss_ -nya bersama Mingyu. Orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Dan yang seperti kau ketahui, aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti hatimu, Jeon." Mingyu berkata lagi sebelum seorang wanita paruh baya kini tengah menghampiri mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah kearah Mingyu.

" _A-nnyeong haseyo_ Nyonya Jeon." Dengan tergagap, Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukan badannya kearah wanita tadi. Sementara Wonwoo mendongakkan kepala saat Mingyu mengatakan 'Nyonya Jeon'. Wonwoo menatap wanita tadi dengan tatapan berbinar dan segera menghambur untuk memeluknya.

"Kau sudah siap tahun ini, Wonwoo?." Tanya wanita tadi dengan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Wonwoo.

"Siap, ibu." Wonwoo sedikit mengeluarkan isakannya didalam pelukan ibunya.

"Hiks, Kim." Wonwoo mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Mingyu yang seperti tersadar dari lamunannya sembari menghapus kembali jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Ah, ya..?" Cengiran bodoh Mingyu kini menggantikan sisa air mata yang tadi meleleh melewati pipinya. Wonwoo terkekeh kecil dan segera membuka kopernya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kini sebuah arloji dengan desain klasik sudah berada di tangan Wonwoo. Itu arloji kenang kenangan dari ayahnya sebelum beliau pindah ke Swiss bersama ibunya.

"Ini.. kenang kenangan dariku semoga kau bisa sabar menungguku seperti ibu sabar menungguku selama tiga tahun." Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan arloji itu kepada Mingyu. Mingyu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan kembali menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. _'atau kau bisa mengingatku dengan melihat arloji ini saat aku tidak pernah kembali.'_ Batin Wonwoo.

THE END

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **JENG JENG JENG JENG. MARI KITA SAMBUT, ALHAM BASKORO /WOOOOOOO/ /DITIMPUK/**

 **HAY! GUA BARU DEBUT NIH DI FANDOM SEVENTEEN DAN BAWA PAIRING FAV GUA YAITU MEANIE COUPLE. HAYOOO YANG PERNAH BACA FF INI SEBELUMNYA PASTI TAU CAST SEBELUMNYA SIAPA… SEBAGAI PEMBUKAAN GUA NYIAPIN FF REMAKE BUAT DEBUT PERTAMA. SETELAHNYA, MUNGKIN GUA BAKAL NULIS FANFICT BARU LAGI DENGAN BERBAGAI MACAM PAIRING.**

 **UDAH AH, FANFICT INI REMAKE, OTOMATIS MASIH JELEK, KURANG FEEL DAN APALAH APALAH.**

 **COBA KALIAN SAMPEIN REVIEW TENTANG FANFICT INI DEH…. REVIEW, FAVS, SAMA FOLLOW JUGA BOLEH KOK /BBUING BBUING BARENG JIHOON/**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKORO**


End file.
